Edward Cullen: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street
by ALLTIMEANIMEMUSICALFAN
Summary: Crossover. The tale of Edward Cullen. With the help of Bella Swan, a pie maker, they must kill the evil Judge Aro to take revenge of the one he has loved so much. Will he be able to do it? Or die because of the same fate? Heheheh... this will be fun
1. Prolouge: The Ballad of Sweeney Todd

**HEY FANFICTION AUTHORS AND READERS! I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN A WHILE BUT THIS WILL BE A BRAND NEW STORY. THIS IS A CROSSOVER OF SWEENEY TODD AND TWILIGHT! LOL… I KNOW THIS WILL BE HILARIOUS BUT I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD BE FOR FUN. I GOT SOME IDEAS FROM A FRIEND AND I REALLY LIKE TO THANK HER! THEREFORE, I CHANGED SOME OF THE LYRICS TO THE BALLAD OF SWEENEY TODD. IN ADDITION, HERE IS THE CAST OF CHARACTERS RIGHT NOW. I WILL BE USING THEIR NAMES TOO. For the prologue, I'll be using Sweeney Todd not Edward because it sounds wrong. I do not own anything.**

**Edward as Sweeney Todd**

**Bella as Mrs. Lovett**

**Alice as Johanna**

**Jasper as Anthony**

**Jacob as Tobias **

**Aro as Judge Turpin**

**Caius as Beadle**

**Rosalie as The Beggar Woman/Lucy(wife)**

**Carlisle as Mr. Fogg**

**Cameo Appearances: Esme as Mrs. Mooney (the pie maker with the cats)**

**Prologue- The Ballad of Sweeney Todd**

_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd.  
His skin was pale and his eye was odd.  
He shaved the faces of gentlemen  
who never thereafter were heard of again.  
He trod a path that few have trod  
did Sweeney Todd  
the demon barber of Fleet Street._

_Swing your razor wide!  
Sweeney, hold it to the skies.  
Freely flows the blood of those who moralize._

_A lavabo and a fancy chair.  
A mug of suds, and a leather strop,  
an apron, a towel, a pail, and a mop.  
For neatness he deserves a nod,  
does Sweeney Todd,  
the demon barber of Fleet Street._


	2. No Place Like London

**This is Chapter 1 of the story. I just found out that someone wrote a story of the same title but she did the musical version. This will be just a story. No song fics in it. **

**Chapter One- No Place Like London**

At London, nineteenth century, a ship sails through the dark rivers of London. There, Jasper Hale, a bright and happy sailor who travels around the world and its wonders looks out to find that he has returned home.

"There's no place like London!" Jasper exclaimed.

"There's no place like London…" A monotone voice repeated. Jasper turned around. A tall man stood there. He had black hair with a hint of bronze, topaz eyes with dark circles under them looking like he did not sleep for years. His name was Edward Cullen.

"Is something the matter Mr. Cullen?" Jasper asked quietly. Edward pursed his lips and said, "You are young, life has been kind to you…you will learn." Edward took a step closer to Jasper and said "Jasper if it were not for you I wouldn't have been stuck in BLOODY AUSTRALIA.." He grumbled when he said 'bloody Australia'. Jasper smiled at his thanks and said "Ah, no problem Mr. Cullen. I am always happy to help!"

Edward looked at the river and saw London Bridge. He almost shed a tear until he heard Jasper speak "Mr. Cullen, what is it?" Edward sighed shook his head and said

"Let me tell you a story, boy. There was a barber and his wife. And she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life. And she was beautiful and she was virtuous, and he was… naïve…" He looked down on the floorboard of the ship.

"What did the wife look like Mr. Cullen?" Jasper asked.

"She was the most beautiful woman ever seen. She was very kind and loving. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes… Her name… was… Rosalie." He described the wife for the sailor. Jasper nodded and said, "Please do continue."

"There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law and with the gesture of his claw, he took the barber from his plate and arrested him. And she was young, so soft, so lost, so young and so beautiful!" Edward cried quietly.

"And the young lady sir… did she…succumb?" Jasper stuttered a bit. Edward looked over his shoulder, closed his eyes and said. "Oh, that was many years ago… I doubt if anyone would know." Edward whimpered.

The both of them looked up for they heard the ship's horn, signaling that they were already arriving at the London harbor.

_I'm finally back…_ Edward thought darkly.

* * *

As the boat docked on the harbor, Jasper and Edward both gathered their belongings. The two walked down the plank that led them to solid ground.

"Once again, I would like to thank you Jasper." Edward thanked him.

"No problem sir!" The sailor saluted.

"ALMS, ALMS FOR A MISERABLE WOMAN!" an old beggar with dirty blonde hair chimed. The beggar hunched up to Jasper and implored "Alms please. Do be kind sir." Jasper grabbed some Pounds from his pocket and the beggar said, "Thank you kind sir." Suddenly the beggar woman began to talk gibberish and threatened Jasper. He scolded, "Away with you you crazy woman!" He glared at the woman and said to Edward, "I am very sorry Mr. Cullen. The beggars go crazy like that here in London." "Do not mention it." He shuddered at that situation.

"Now, I'll be off." Edward started. "But Mr. Cullen, shall we see each other again?" Jasper asked. " Japser, I'll be around Fleet Street." He said. The bell chimed again. "Until then my friend." He raised his hand up and walked away.

Edward paced quickly and started to mumble, "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit. And it's filled with people who are filled with shit. And venom on the world that inhabit it." He was now rushing through the dark alleys to make his way to Fleet Street. The alleys were filled with garbage, water and rat's pee. It was completely dirty. He also saw rats and dead birds lying on the garbage bins. Bats were flying about. Not much to expect in the alleys of London but it is true in this story.

He finally noticed light. It led to Fleet Street. Edward saw carts pulled by horses carrying cargo and bustling people going to work but all in all he spotted a shop with a dark attic on top of that. The shop was a meat pie shop below that attic.

Ms. Swan's Meat Pie Shop.

He walked towards the shop and opened the door. A bell rang and Edward saw a woman who was very beautiful and she had frizzy brown hair. She had chocolate brown eyes and wore a regular black English dress but it was somehow dirty because of the dough. She began cutting some food and stuff like that. She looked a bit bored from all the silence around.

Finally she stopped she looked up and finally saw Edward standing by the door.

She gasped, "A customer!"

**Okay first official chapter of the story. As you have noticed, I made Bella single because I really wanted it that way. Heheh umm… anyway just click that button to review. Remember no harsh comments. **


	3. The Worst Pies In London

**Hello! I'm back! This is the second chapter of Edward Cullen: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street. Finally guys, you will see Bella's portrayal of Mrs. Lovett in this scene. I altered some parts to make it fun. Some of the lines are the same. I know it's super short. I don't know why but here's Chapter Two of the story.**

**Chapter Two: The Worst Pies In London**

"A customer!" The woman gasped as Edward was about to walk out of the shop. She ran and exclaimed "What's the rush, dearie? You gave me such a fright. I thought you were a ghost." The woman grabbed his shoulders "Half a minute. Can you sit? Sit down now. Sit!" She commanded as she forced him down the chair.

"To start off, my name is Isabella Swan did you come for a pie?" Isabella asked Edward.

"Actually" He started, "Ah, whatever, it's the only thing I have here in this shop. Bloody, bloody pies. You see I have not had a customer for weeks." She said. "Do forgive me my head is a…little vague." She apologized then she saw a bug crawling on her counter and shrieked

"Crap! What is that?" She killed the bug with the rolling pin.

"Heaven knows I try my boy." She started kneading the dough on the chopping board. She mixed some meat together, placed it on top of the kneaded dough, and shaped it a bit. "So mister, what's your name?" Isabella asked.

Edward raised an eyebrow and replied, "The name is Edward. Edward Cullen." Isabella batted her eyes slightly and said,

"What a beautiful name! By the way you can call me Bella, Isabella for short but you already know that." She laughed.

"Would you like a drop of ale?" She offered. Edward nodded. She poured a glass of ale, gave the mug to him, and walked back to the counter.

She placed the last part of the recipe and said as she walked to his table, "Mind you sir, I can hardly blame them. These are probably the WORST pies in London. I know why nobody cares to take them. I should know, I make the pies, but good? No, of course not, the worst pies in London. Even that's polite; these are really the worst pies in London." Bella sighed. "If you doubt it, take a bite."

Edward obeyed and bit a piece. He looked green. He put his hand over his mouth as if he were going to throw up on the street. "Is that just disgusting? You have to concede it. It's nothing but crusting. Here, drink some ale. You really need it." Edward spat some bread out and muttered, "Disgusting!" Bella agreed, "I know…"

She walked back to the counter and complained to Edward, "No wonder with the price of meat. What it is, when you get it, never thought I live to see the day. Many think it was a treat finding all those poor animals dying on the street." She sighed.

"And you know my neighbor, Mrs. Esme Baudelaire has a pie shop as well. She does a good business."

She smiled then she frowned a bit and said "But lately, her neighbor's cats have disappeared. I have to hand it to her. What I call enterprise." She said as she was pounding some dough on the chopping board. "And there goes Mrs. Baudelaire popping pussies in her food." She scoffed.

Edward had no reaction at all. He just sat there and waited for her to stop complaining. Suddenly a bug crawled out of his pie. _A BUG! _Edward thought loudly.

Bella still continued, "Wouldn't do in my shop. It's just a thought. It is enough to make you sick. And I'm telling you that pussy cat is quick." She breathed, probably exhausted from all that talking. "No denying times. It is hard Mr. Edward, even harder than the worst pies in London.

"Only lard and nothing more, is that just revolting? Greasy or Gritty?" Bella walked across the counter to look at Edward's spoiled pie. "It looks like it's molting. But really, it tastes like…" Bella paused "well pity."

Bella sighed and said "A woman alone" she gave a coquettish look at Edward "with limited wind. And the worst pies in London, sir." She went back to the counter and gave an exhausted look at Edward, "Sir, time is hard. Time is hard." She grunted and got the rolling pin to kill the bug crawling on the desk.

Bella gave a strange look at Edward and said, "Spit that out go ahead, on the floor." Edward did spit the residue of pie on the floor, "that's my dear." She smiled.

Suddenly Bella said "Edward please come in to the parlor. You look very exhausted. Come inside sir." Edward nodded and came in the door. As he went in, the room looked gloomy. He indeed looked gloomy too. "Make yourself at home." Bella offered. Edward sat down on the couch and looked at the stairs that lead to the strange room that he saw outside from the pie shop.

"Is that a room up there? Over the shop? Times are so hard why don't you rent that room out anyway?" He asked Bella. Bella was about to fix the curtains when he heard his question, and said "Oh, up there? Do not go up there. People think it's haunted."

"Haunted?" Edward repeated.

"Yeah. And who is to say they are wrong? You see years ago something happened up there, something not very nice."

She explained. The flickering flame from the fire begins to cast a more intense red glow on the face.

**So? How was it? I really love Bella's character here. Anyway, you know what to do. Click that button below to review now. All right then. Look out for the next chapter. See you!**

**-ALLTIMEANIMEMUSICALFAN**


	4. Poor Thing

**Hey, how is everyone? Oh my gosh, it has been awhile has it? Sorry for the delay, it's my Christmas break. I went to Taiwan with my family and relatives. I really wanted to do the story but I did not have the laptop with me. Heheh… anyway, this is the official third chapter of Edward Cullen: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. After reading the chapter, you know what to do, and I really like to thank heal my bleeding heart for reviewing my story. *smiles*. Here it is. P.S. I made EC's former name somehow similar to the movie so please forgive me if you don't like it. **

**Chapter Three: Poor Thing**

Bella sat down on the chair and started, "There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life, and _he_ was beautiful," Bella said dreamily. "Masen his name was. Benjamin Masen." She sighed.

"Transported? What was his crime?" Edward asked in his usual monotone voice. "Foolishness." Bella answered. "He had this wife you see. Pretty little thing, silly little nit and she chance for a moon on a string." But Bella breathed deeply "Poor thing," She repeated again "Poor thing." She continued, "There were these two you see. One of the two was a judge, T'other one his beadle, everyday they nudge and the two wheedle, but the girl wouldn't budge from her needle." Bella sighed.

"Too bad, Poor thing. So you know they shipped of the blighter off south they did, leaving the wife with a year old kid." She scolded a bit and said "Oh god, did she even use her head? Oh no, God forbid." She placed a hand on her head "Poor fool. But there was worse yet to come, poor thing." She suddenly said. Edward furrowed his eyebrows and started to look anxious. "Johanna was the baby's name. Pretty little Johanna." The pie maker exclaimed.

Edward looked down for a moment, raised his head, and said in his stern voice "Go on, please Miss Bella." Bella looked at him coquettishly and said, "My, but you do like a good story don't you?" she chuckled and continued, "Well, beadle calls on her all polite, poor thing that girls is. The judge, he tells her, it's all contrite. He blames himself for a dreadful plight he must come straight to his house to night poor thing poor thing."

-------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

_The young wife of Rosalie runs with Beadle to the judge's house. They run with stony bricks cemented on the floor and goes straight to the mansion. _

As Bella says the story, "Of course when she goes there poor thing poor thing, they are having this ball all in masks."

_Rosalie enters the house and sees all these people dancing, laughing and drinking. She goes a bit dizzy. _

"There was no one she knows there poor thing. She wonders, tormented, and she drinks. 'The judge has repented' she thinks poor thing. 'Oh where is Judge Aro?", she asks."

"_Oh god I feel lightheaded." She slurs as she drinks her Champaign. "I need to find Judge Aro. Where is he? Where is he?" She screamed at some of the guests. She suddenly collapses on a luxurious couch. _

Bella continued and sipped some tea, as Edward looked devastated, "The judge was there alright, only not so contrite. She wasn't no matched for such craft you see and everyone thought it was so droll. They figured she had to daft you see."

_Suddenly behind a pillar, Judge Aro smirks evilly and approaches Rosalie. She opens her eyes widely and scared as he was about to approach her._

"So all of them stood there and laughed!" Bella said hauntingly.

"_Don't hurt me!" Rosalie said. "Oh, I won't…" Judge Aro says hauntingly. He covers her with a large cape and starts tormenting her. Raping her to be precise. Everyone laughed menacingly, and watching the poor girl suffer. She screamed so loud it could be heard all over London. She wanted to die. That poor, poor thing._

"Poor soul, That poor thing." She whimpered quietly.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed at the same time sobbed. "Would no one… have mercy on her?" Bella dropped her cup of tea on the floor and broke. She stood up, shockingly said, "So—so it is you! Benjamin Masen!"

"No, not Masen. It's Cullen now. Edward Cullen." He shouted.

"So changed." She said. Then she asks suddenly and quickly, "Oh, good god! What the hell did they do to you in bloody Australia or wherever?"

"Where's my wife, Rosalie?"

Bella turned her head away from Edward, sighed and said, "She-she…" Bella stuttered. "Well?" Edward demanded. "She poisoned herself." She finally said. "Arsenic from the apothecary on the corner. I tried to stop her. But… she wouldn't listen." She frowned. "And he's got your daughter."

Edward looked at Bella wide-eyed held her shoulders and said shockingly, "He? Judge Aro?"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and got startled from Edward holding her shoulders and said "Adopted her like his own."

Edward absorbs this sickening news and disgustingly says, "Fifteen years of sweating in a living hell on a false charge." Edward covers his eyes with his arm, sobs, and says "Fifteen years dreaming that I might come home to find a loving wife and child…"

"Well, I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Benjamin Masen. But you still—" Bella explained but Edward said "No, not Masen. That man is dead. It's Cullen now. Edward Cullen… and he will have his revenge."

"Judge Aro and Beadle Caius will pay for what they did." He said. "Oh you poor thing." She frowned.

With that, what will the newly discovered Masen-now Cullen do? Will he be able to get revenge on the Judge and Beadle? Find out on the next chapter.

**Hey how was it? I know I have the same lines. I downloaded the movie script from the internet but I also kicked in some lines from the original play. But still I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! Kudos to Stephen Sondheim, Tim Burton, and Stephenie Meyer. I know it sounds weird to hear the name "Beadle Caius" but that's just what I write. Review please. That button wants to be clicked on. **


End file.
